The Disease Princess
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Miku is a Princess- if you use the term loosely- and she is obsessed with her beauty, enough so to come across as vain. The events that will follow her vainness will lead to a road to pain and something more. -This fic is based off the song Disease Princess, I loved it so I thought I'd just write a story for it simple as that!
1. Chapter 1

Miku sat at her vanity mirror staring at herself admiring her beauty, one of such that was impossible for any other girl to achieve and it filled her with glee that she was gifted with being born with it! She smiled rather gleefully at her reflection, staring at her long aqua hair, stared into her own teal eyes, her pale perfect skin, perfect feautres, full pale pink lips that promised sensuality that Miku could give. She was a princess after all! She could have what or whoever she wished! She smiled standing up but even as she smiled she felt her heart squeeze tight with a painful feeling and she shook her head even as her hand pressed to her chest as she walked to the window looking out at the town smiling still.

The other girls. What jokes! She was always going to more beautiful then them! She would forever be so and she could manage it, she didn't care if the other girls were jealous, they were just jealous of their own looks! She walked to her bedroom door grinning now instead of smiling as she opened the door walking out, her silverish blue kimono hugged her body tightly showing each curve and dip in her body, assentuated her breasts by straining against the flesh but also from the flesh straining against the fabric of the kimono causing the slightest peek of the curve of her breasts to poke out of the opening of the kimono.

The teal belt was tied tightly and securely around her slim waist, her long hair flowing down her back to tickle the small of her back and waist gently and her bangs framed her face, the left side pinned away and her right bangs were cut straight above her right eye, covering her teal brow. She walked through the halls, her feet making soft padding and swishing noises as she walked, her hair floating gently like aqua silk and she smiled happily loving that her very essence breath beauty.

She was rpoud of her beauty, there was nothing else this beautiful, nor would anything compare to her anyways! She pulled on a pair of her sandals then pushed the doors open and walked outside. She heard the soft gently 'swish swish' of her kimono against her legs and she heard a few girls whisper their jealousy and she just smirked widely at that as she walked, her fingers finding the red hair pin that kept the left side of her bangs pinned away from her face, playing with it gently.

She loved this part of coming into town but even so when she did she couldn't help but just feel . . _empty_ inside. She frowned a bit at the feeling and she pushed it down inside her and she smiled at nothing in particular when a boy walked up to her that made her raise a brow. It was a childhood boy who she had known only briefly, who where parents had been acquainted with his parents but she couldn't say they were truly friends honestly.

"Hello Miku." He said smiling at her but she raised a brow as his eyes dropped down to her breasts and body rather than holding her gaze. Ah, his name was Leon, that's right.

"Hello." She said as she continued to smile pleasantly at him though some part of him just wanted him to be gone already, she was annoyed by him already for beginning to waste her time.

"I was wondering. . would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked looking at her and Miku looked long and hard at him. His lips were a bit thin but they twisted in a crooked smile, his slightly shaggy blonde hair, his sweet almost foggy looking blue-ish green colored eyes that always looked a tiny bit closer to green and his light fair skin which was set off by his dark red kimono he wore surprisingly well since he didn't care what others truly thought.

"Yu're only the thousandth boy to ask me that Leon. I just came for a walk and it seems you're already hitting on me. Sorry, I have no interest in seeing anyone." She said in a slightly condesending tone as her eyes narrowed a tiny bit at him then she stepped around him and with a flick of her silky aqua hair she moved past him but she smirked, loving the longing look in his eyes, that she was beautiful enough for him to long for.

She walked forward, her sandals lightly clicking and the lookse dirt crunched under her feet and it wasn't long before another girl, one with short black hair and bright, vivid violet eyes stepped in front of her looking angry. She was pretty, pale skin, long lashes and silky looking hair but she had dark bags under her eyes and her lips were chapped like she'd been biting them, her body was willowy and thin, her breasts barely existant and her kimono was a dark violet that seemed to make her eyes glow almost with her anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The girl, Lola, shouted her eyes flared with anger and jealousy now as she glared at Miku.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked titling her head seeming genuinely confused but it only made Lola more angry as she glared hotter.

"You just blew off Leon! You're so horrible, why did you say no?!" Lola yelled, drawing a couple people's attention who held their breathes but others just smirked behind the robes of their kimono's.

"He isn't good enough for me that's why. He does not compare much or look that well with me. If you want him, you go get him." She said shrugging gently like she quite frankly didn't give a damn.

"You're such a slut! You think because you're oh so beautiful means you can do whatever you want but a slut like you is always doing this to guys!" Lola screamed louder at Miku who blinked seeming almost. . hurt at being called a slut but her eyes then hardened as her delicate jaw clenched tight.

Her hand raised of it's own accord and slammed down on Lola's cheek hard enough that a loud crack resounded through he street causing people to gasp at this and Miku's brows pulled together so tightly they twitched and her eyes flamed with her anger as a heated, angry blush crawled up her neck and pooled into her cheeks beautifully and her hand tingled gently from the slap and Lola looked at her, the anger, the jealousy gone leaving nothing but fear in her eyes. Miku was beautiful yes, but she was also one to be feared among many people most of the time, for she was unpredictable with the beautiful mask she had that was her beauty.

"Think twice, of calling me a slut again and you'll receive more than a slap." Miku hissed out, her voice distorted with anger as she stared at Lola, her eyes bright with anger and she noticed Miriam walking up behind Lola, her long platinum blonde hair and brown eyes, seemed to be perfect but Miku smirked a bit as she noticed the little faults and flaws but even so Miriam was _almost_ beautiful enough to be compared to Miku.

"I'm sorry, Lola won't say such things again. I promise that." Miriam said in a soft soothig voice and she pulled Lola back as she walked away leaving Miku there and she blew out a breath stirring her bangs slightly and she began walking again already feeling like just going home already but then again. . a smile pulled at her lips. What other satisfaction could she get other than by showing off just a bit? She smirked as she began to walk forward humming a little tune with her bell like singing voice though it was just a hum as she walked, her hair floated over her shoulders as she enjoyed the stairs if only she knew what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is just the other half of the song, I didn't feel like doing a really long story since I didn't plan to make this long so this chapter might be a little rushed but so what? I don't care if it's bad sounding, I'm pretty happy I at least wrote something for this song! This chapter does have blood and self mutilation so I'd be hesitant to anyone for reading but not so much so because it's not that bad! But I hope at least someone likes this story, at least a little bit, if they know the song anyways._**

* * *

Miku continued her walk through town, her hair continuing to float above her shoulders as she walked and she felt confidence filling each step she took and she smiled, laughter bubbling in her throat but even so there were feelings burning inside of her, how she was lonely, angry, the sadness and emptiness constantly grabbing at her. She hated the feelings! She wished them gone but they never left but she didn't care so long as they didn't interfere with her goals in this town and she was happier even if was a fake happiness.

Lately however. . her body was changing, it was only a little bit but she was hating it so deeply, she wanted that to stop! She needed to stay in pristine conditions! She tried not to let her panic shine through her face or eyes as she walked when she heard whispers filling her ears and she stopped walking her eyes widening softly.

"She's so vain!"

"She's easy, trust me I would know!"

"She's the most corrupted Princess ever don't you think?"

"I don't know why she think's she so beautiful. She's such an awful girl!"

She looked around, her eyes wide, her irises seeming to shrink quickly giving her a slightly panicked and unhinged look as she quickly looked around. There was giggles at the whispers and she felt something growing in her chest as she dashed forward forgetting the appearance she was supposed to have. Screw that! She had sex once! Only once! That couldn't mean she was easy! Could it? She ran faster through the town, her heart racing in her chest as tears rose in her eyes, looking like liquid diamonds as they slid down her cheeks but she kept her head bowed as she ran. She couldn't believe how the rumors had spread, so fast, how word of her having sex spread but she didn't care at that moment.

All she wanted was to go home, where she could make herself look even more beautiful before she came to town again and as she ran, her tears growing cold only to have fresh hot tears scorch down her cheeks as she ran and when her house, her big beautiful house, came into view she was happier than she thought she could be. She kept running until her shoes slid off her feet and she fell forward with a loud cry and slammed to the ground moaning in pain. She sat up only to see a droplet of blood hit the ground, looking black against the dirt and she raised a hand to her lip, her perfect lips, were bleeding!

They were ruined! She felt panic bubbling in her as she jerked to her feet forgetting her shoes behind as she ran to the front door shoving it open quickly and she dashed upstairs ignoring her mother's concerned voice and she slammed her door shut locking it securely and she dashed to her vanity mirror. Her lips were indeed bleeding and she looked into her panicked teal eyes which shimmered with tears still but there was a smudge of dirt on her perfect pale skin and with the blood. . she wasn't beautiful! She felt tears burning and welling in her eyes then slipping down as her bottom lip swelled, throbbing with pain and she wailed loudly sounding like a baby, the tears gushing down faster as she sobbed loudly, strands of hair clinging to her wet cheeks and it was like once she let the torrent of tears out she just couldn't stop.

Her makeup ran down her face with her tears as she sobbed and screamed out loudly, her pain obvious in her tone. Everything was wrong. She was beautiful. They were supposed to love her! Cherish her! Such beauty was rare and yet they turn their noses up at the sight of it?! Miku wailed louder like an infant who was hungry and she felt her chest tightening so much so that it hurt, her legs were a bit sore from running but for another reason also. She hated this, she hated that their cold stares stuck to her like glue, how she felt lonely, angry, sad, desolate, so damn alone in this world and she wanted it to end! All of it!

If she was only to have this cursed life why was she born with such beauty? She cried and cried as her mother pounded on her door hard, twisting the knob and screaming for her to open the door, asking what was wrong. Her mother loved her, but her mother wasn't nearly as beautiful as Miku and they both knew that so her mother lived vicariously through her but no one knew how empty she truly was. The pain was a living thing that was engulfing Miku bit by bit as she wailed until all of a sudden she stopped.

She opened her now red, swollen eyes as tears trickled down and she looked at her reflection feeling a flash of disgust for herself and she pushed herself to her feet walking to her mirror again as she stared at her image in he mirror. Never good enough. Was that it? She just wasn't good enough for these people?If that was so. . A smile pulled at Miku's face as she sat down. If that was true then she should make herself beautiful again. Right? Her mother cried for the door to be open and the sound was making Miku irritated but she opened her drawer revealing just a small delicate knife her mother forgot when she was cutting some strings off Miku's kimono and curtains. She looked at her reflection again and grinned raising the knife to her face making sharp precise cuts into her pale, beautiful blood causing blood to flow down her face, cutting where ever she could smiling all the while she did this and she giggled a bit. Perfect.

Just a little more work and she'll be perfect! She stared at her bleeding face, at the cuts all over her face and she placed the knife down gently as she stretched once then, without the use of the mirror, one by one which eventually went to clumps, Miku began to pull out her hair. The hair clip fell out and landed on the floor as she ripped at her hair until it was tangled, shining with blood and the hair she pulled out closest to her face made blood roll down her face along with the blood weeping from the cuts. She sat back down at her vanity, her face bloody, her hair dull now instead of it's silky shine, it was messed up and a dark, clumping together with the blood that ran down her scalp. There was just one more thing that needed to be done. It was simple but Lord knows it'll be extremely painful.

Her eyes. They weren't matching her face much to her dissatisfaction and she sucked in a breath then let it out softly her lashes fluttering shut, resting against her bloodstained cheeks and with her fingers she reached up and opened her eyes, beginning the process of pulling out her eye. It hurt like crazy, but she was prepared for it though and when her left eye came out , a bit easier than the right, she felt her eye sockets throbbing and burning with pain as blood just gushed down her face in large streaks and she held the soft organs of her eyes in her hands before standing up, darkness surrounding her completely and she smiled, just a simple pull of her lips as she tossed her eyes away.

She felt a bit woozy but she was perfect, the most beautiful girl in the entire world and she planned to show her face to EVERYONE. She unlocked her door with a bit of difficulty and pulled it open hearing her mother's horrified cry and shocked gasp. Miku stumbled down the stairs, the pain enveloping her, both physical and emotional bubbled in her so badly but she ignored it as she walked in to town, blood running down her cheeks and face, her hair practically matted with the blood, her lips formed in a wide smile as her bangs hid her mutilated eye sockets from view.

"Aren't I beautiful?!" She screeched laughingly as a light burn of tears surprised her by slipping down her cheeks and she heard gasps from many of the people, one being Lola and Leon. "Come now say I'm beautiful! No need to be jealous of my beauty anymore! Just say it!"

"M-. . Miku what d-did you do?" Lola asked, her voice shaking and rather fearful but horrorfied all the same and Miku turned her head in the direction of Lola's voice. It was a bit disorienting, not being able to see, but still she was growing used to it.

"I made myself beautiful! What, did you think I would come outside without making my face gorgeous?" Miku asked giggling at the stupidity of Lola's uestion. She was beautiful, that much was clear and she laughed, the sound completely unhinged, the sound of insanity in it's final form.

"Miku. . . Oh god Miku you need to see a doctor." A boy voice, Kaito, said sounding sick almost and she just smirked at everyone feeling a large crowd surrounding her.

"I'm fine! Honest, why would I need a doctor?" Miku said, her voice a question but almost like she was singing as she looked-well not looked but more turned her head toward him as she grinned- and walked towards him stumbling a little bit, the soles of her feet were beginning to bleed just a tiny bit from the little cuts she received on her feet earlier and she felt him backing away a bit. "What's the matter? Am I too EASY for you?"

"Miku-"

"AM I?!" She screeched again sounding angry then smirked as her anger disappeared as suddenly as it came. "No, I know what I need to do. I need to make myself more beautiful for you." She said sounding a bit sluggish as she reached up and casually began ripping clumps of her hair out until blood was staining her fingers and trickling down her neck staining her kimono and trickling down her face.

"Stop it Miku!" Lola cried out as she held a handful of hair in her hand and yanked hard, then let the matted clump of aqua hair fall to the ground.

"Shut up Lola!" She screamed, snapping her head in the direction of Lola which moved her hair and she heard a gasp of disgust exit the girls lips.

"Miku. . . what happened to your eyes?" Lola asked shakily now and her voice echoed through Miku's head making her wince a tiny bit. Strange.

"They're gone!" Miku said in a singy sort of tone of voice as she spun in a circle feeling so beautiful as her kimono flared a bit and giggled loopily. It was the blood loss that was getting to her, some part of her whispered but she couldn't hear it, not when she flet so alive then.

"What do you mean. . gone?" That was Miriam. Miku just smirked then, with a heavy breath she collapsed to her knees, feeling weak, like her body couldn't support her anymore. She fell to her side then rolled onto her back.

"Exactly what I mean, they're gone.' Miku mumbled groggily as she heard people shuffling close, a few calling for a doctor or something, but that was getting fainter.

"Miku. . "It was like a thousand voices were shouting her name and it hurt her head. In fact her head was pulsing like her heart was in her head instead of her chest and it hurt. If she had eyes she was sure her vision would be blurring and fading out as she sank into this dark, black oblivion that awaited her as she grew much more weaker and her smirked faded to a soft smile and before anyone knew it, even her, she was dead and gone. The most beautiful girl to have ever walked the Earth, the corrupted girl, the easy girl, the girl with the messed up female ego, laid in her own little puddle of blood as one last breath managed to exit her lungs. One. Last. Time.


End file.
